dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight)
Jason Todd was a little boy who became an ally of Batman. Biography ''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight Jason was a boy who, for unspecified reasons, was living on the rough streets of Gotham. He had befriended two other boys of similar circumstances, the elder named Dickie and the younger named Tim. Compared to them, Jason was more hot-tempered and had a reputation as a troublemaker. In order to survive, the surrogate family was forced to work as thugs for "Big Bill" Dust, leader of the Outsiders gang. Jason displayed an aptitude for the violence, and took the lead in robbing a wealthy couple. It was here the boys came face to face with the infamous Batman. They attempted to attack the vigilante on Big Bill's orders, but were each easily disarmed, and watched as Batman beat Big Bill into submission. Batman told the boys to go home, but Dickie explained they had no families. Jason, with no shortage of defiance, added that they were each other's family now, and would take something back from Gotham. Batman advised the brothers they should instead "make something else. Something better" and, after breaking Big Bill's leg (much to Jason's delight), he told them to look for refuge at St. Caedwalla's Church, run by Sister Leslie Thompkins. Dickie, Jason and Tim were safe in Sister Leslie's care for a time, until the woman was murdered by Jack the Ripper. At the funeral, Jason attempted to pick Alfred Pennyworth's pocket, only to be caught. Dickie chastised his brother, but Jason was unapologetic, and concerned more with his empty stomach than disrespecting Sister Leslie's memory. Fortunately, the butler let Jason go and gave the boys his business card, offering the opportunity to perform "odd jobs" in exchange for food. The brothers were called upon by Alfred when his master Bruce Wayne was in prison. They were to drive a wagon carrying a mysterious crate to a seemingly unremarkable back alley. Jason tried to convince Dickie they should just steal the horse, wagon and contents of the crate, to which Tim protested that it wouldn't be fair when Alfred had provided them with a meal. Dickie told his brothers to stop their chatter and do the job. As they pushed the crate onto the street, Batman suddenly appeared. He thanked the brothers for the job and told them to go. During the blaze at the Gotham World Fair, Alfred arrived with the brothers in a carriage. Upon Alfred's instructing, Dickie and Jason quickly helped the injured Batman and Selina Kyle in the carriage. Batman asked if the three boys belonged to Alfred. Alfred dismissed the very idea, and told his master they belonged to him. Relationships *Dick Grayson - Friend/Older brother figure. *Tim Drake - Friend/Adopted brother. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' - (No dialogue) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Batman: Gotham by Gaslight To be added See Also *Jason Todd Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Gotham by Gaslight Characters